


Destiel AU Drabble

by Multi_Fandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom/pseuds/Multi_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is just a single teacher at a small town high school when a very attractive freelance writer moves in donw the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel AU Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I was suffering from some major writers block, so I asked my friend for a prompt that I could just write of off. The prompt was "High school teacher Dean meets writer Castiel after Cas's dog runs away and ends up in Dean's yard." Enjoy!

            Dean Winchester was finishing with his lesson for the day. He taught Ancient Mythology at a high school in a town you've probably never heard of. He was leading a discussion on the Greek myths.

            "So, basically," One of his students, Benny, "Everything that went wrong in the Greek myths was because Zeus couldn't keep in in his pants."

            "Way to sum it up, Benny." Another student, Jo, rolled her eyes. "I'm so glad that the hour long discussion we just had on the topic has lead you to that conclusion."

            "Hey now." Dean cut in. "Everyone views things differently. People's thinking process is unique, as is the way they understand things." He sat on the top of his desk. "And, yes, Benny. Generally, problems arose in the myths due to one god or another being unable to control his 'little god'." He made air quotes. Benny grinned smugly at Jo, who scoffed and crossed her arms.

            Garth, sitting in the back, chimed in. "You'd think, with Hera being the goddess of marriage, she'd be able to have better control over her husband."

            "You'd think." Dean agreed. The bell rang and he clapped his hands. "Alright. Good discussion today." As the students packed up their bags, he added, "I want you all to start thinking about what you're going to write your paper on. Remember, the topic is how Ancient Greece plays a role in life today." They groaned. "Oh, get over it! It's not like I'm having you write the paper!"

            He chuckled as they left. Sitting down at his desk, he pulled out a stack of papers on the Egyptian myths.

            "Mr. Winchester?" A falsetto voice sounded from the door. Dean looked up to see a six-foot seven monster of a man leaning against the doorframe, smirking. He rolled his eyes.

            "How may I help you, Mr. Winchester?" Dean set his pen down and reclined back in his chair. The man laughed, the falsetto abandoned. He walked into the room and sat on a desk across from him. It creaked beneath him.

            "Careful, Moose." Another man appeared in the door. "You don't want to break the desk." Dean laughed.

            "Hey, Crowley, don't be making fun of Sammy. That's my job." He fake scolded. "Besides, it's all just baby fat."

            "Don't call me 'Sammy', Dean. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

            "Elder sibling privilege, Sammy." Dean winked at his brother. Sam rolled his eyes. "Now get out. I need to grade these papers."

            "What? Dean Winchester is actually grading papers in a timely manner?" Sam gasped. Even Crowley widened his eyes.

            "You know what, screw you too." Dean snapped. The two of them left the room laughing. He sighed and pulled a paper towards him.

            Within fifteen minutes, he wanted to claw his eyes out. Had these kids just not been paying attention at all? One of them had written about how Osiris had killed his father, Ra, because Ra wouldn't let him marry Isis.

            After another hour, he finally had them all done. Dean threw down his pen and leaned pack. He rubbed his eyes.

            "Rough set of papers?" He opened his eyes to see his close friend, Chuck, standing in front of him. Chuck taught English.

            "Awful. I'm left wondering if some of these were done on purpose, they're so bad." Chuck nodded.

            "I know what you mean." He nodded sympathetically. "I once had a student turn in an essay on _To Kill A Mockingbird_ that summarized the five steps to kill and gut a mockingbird." Dean snorted.

            "I don't think I had any that bad, but some were close." He stood up and stretched. "I think I'm going to go home and call it a night. I'm too tired to go do anything."

            "Yeah, I think that's what I'm going to do as well." Chuck shook his head. "Maybe I'll work on my novel."

            "Oh? How's that going?"

            "Pretty well, actually. Last week I got several chapters done." Chuck said proudly. "I'm getting closer to finishing."

            "Yeah?" He nodded. "When you finish, let me know. I'll read it."

            "I really don't think it's your genre."

            "What's that supposed to mean?" Dean protested. "I'll have you know, I have a very varied taste in books."

            "Well, it's kind of a...romance novel." Chuck admitted sheepishly. "I know you don't have much of a tolerance of stuff like that." Dean shrugged and nodded.

            "Fair point, I guess. Still, I'll support my friend. I'll give it a go. Even if it is a crappy romance novel."

            "Thanks, Dean." Sarcasm dripped from Chuck's voice.

            "Oh, no offense." Dean added quickly. "I'm not implying that you're book is crappy, I'm implying that the genre you've chosen is crappy." He grabbed his leather jacket from the back of his chair.

            "Right. Cause that's so much better." Dean shrugged apologetically. Chuck rolled his eyes. "I'll walk out with you."

            The hallways were empty except for them. They walked in silence. When they reached the main office, they saw Crowley, Sam and the principle, Bobby, standing around talking.

            "Hey, you two." Sam said as they walked towards them. "Dean, you going out tonight?"

            "Naw, I'm going home and hitting the hay."

            "Who are you, and what have you done with Dean Winchester?" Crowley asked in his Irish accented voice. "Grading papers when they're turned in, not going out at night. What is going on?"

            "Ha-ha, you're very funny." Dean walked past them and out the door. Chuck stopped to talk with Bobby. Sam ran after Dean.

            "Hey. Hey, Dean." He caught up with him and fell into step beside him. "Seriously, man. You ok?"

            "I'm fine, Sam. Why do you ask?"

            "It's just, this is really not like you. Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Sam asked in a concerned tone.

            "I don't know, Sammy." Dean admitted after a moment. "Ever since I broke up with Steve, I've just been feeling off, you know?"

            "I guess so, yeah." Sam nodded. "So, you've just been feeling...I don't know, sad?"

            "Yeah." Dean said a little hesitantly. "Kind of. But I can't figure out why. I didn't even really like him that much."

            "You're probably just missing having someone around the house. Like, the whole relationship thing." Dean looked at him in confusion. "You know, like, waking up with someone, always having someone there, cuddling during movies, the whole bit."

            "Maybe." Dean paused for a second. "A little, I guess."

            "Well, maybe you need to find yourself a new boyfriend." Sam suggested. They arrived at Dean's car, a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. He pulled out his keys.

            "Yeah, but it's not like the perfect guy is just going to just run into my life unannounced." He gestured widely to the side.

            "He might. You never know." Sam said softly, sticking his hands in his pockets.

            "I'll keep you posted on how that works out." Dean said shortly, climbing into the vehicle. He started it as Sam waved and turned back towards the school.

            Dean took a deep breath. He put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot, reluctantly heading back to his empty house. Sam's words ran through his head. Maybe he did need to get a boyfriend.

            The drive was short. He drove up into the garage and parked. Climbing out, he heard a commotion out on the street.

            Dean ran out of the garage to see a dark-haired man chasing after a large, brown dog. The man was wearing a light tan trench coat. He was yelling, "No! Gabe, come back here!" Dean chuckled.

            "Hey, you need help?" He called to the man.

            "Help would be appreciated." The man called back.

            Grinning, Dean picked up a tennis ball. He ran to the end of the drive and yelled, "Hey, Gabe!" The dog spun around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice calling his name. Dean held up the ball. After making sure he had the dog's attention, Dean threw the ball with all his strength.

            Gabe turned and sprinted after the ball. He caught it in his mouth and ran back to Dean. Dean crouched down as Gabe came closer. He skidded to a stop in front of Dean and dropped the ball at his feet.

            "Hey there, boy." Dean said, grabbing his collar. The owner came up beside Dean, panting.

            "Thanks." He managed to choke out.

            "No problem." Dean looked up at him. His eyes widened. The man was beautiful. He had dark blue eyes and soft pink lips. He crouched down next to Dean, still breathing hard.

            "He slipped past me when I opened the door." The man pulled a leash out of one of his pockets and clipped it to Gabe's collar. Dean let go and stood up.

            "Yeah, I know how that goes." The man stood up. Dean stuck out his hand. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

            "Castiel Novak, but most people call me Cas." He shook Dean's hand. "You have a dog?"

            Dean shook his head. "My ex-boyfriend had one. When we broke up, he took the dog with him."

            "Ah." Cas nodded. "Makes sense. I just broke up with my boyfriend myself."

            "Sorry to hear that, man." Dean said sympathetically. "Break ups are tough."

            Cas shrugged. "Not this one. It just wasn't working any more. It hadn't been for a while. So I packed my stuff and left."

            "You do seem horribly broken up about it." Dean observed sarcastically. "So where are you staying since you left?"

            "A friend of mine owns the house just down the road." Cas gestured at the large, white house about halfway down the road. "He lives in New York this time of year so he's letting me and Gabe stay there until we find somewhere more permanent."

            "You're a friend of Balthazar's?" Dean asked. "Man, that guy can grill a mean steak."

            "Yeah, he really can." Cas grinned. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Dean. I should put Gabe back in the house."

            "Likewise." Dean smiled. Cas turned to walk away. Before he could stop himself, Dean blurted out, "If you're not busy later, do you want to come over for a movie?"

            Cas stopped in his tracks and turned back around to look at Dean. He hesitated for a moment before saying, "Yeah. I'd like that." Dean smiled.

            "Around eight good for you?" He asked.

            "Sounds great." Cas smiled back. "I'll see you then."

            "Yeah." Cas walked away. Dean stood in the street for a few moments, dumbstruck. He shook his head slowly before turning and walking back to his house.

            At eight o'clock, Dean was pulling popcorn out of the microwave. He had changed into a pair of dark jeans and a nice button up shirt. He had done his hair and even tidied up a bit.

            There was a knock at the door. Dean took a deep breath and went to answer it. Cas was standing on the doorstep, looking amazing. He had on a pair of light wash jeans that hugged his legs in all the right places with a soft green polo.

            "Hey."

            Dean blinked. "Hi. Come in!" He stepped aside and gestured inward. Cas smiled and stepped in. He slipped off his shoes and set them next to the door.

            "What're we watching?" Cas asked.

            "Is _The Avengers_ alright with you?"

            "That's fine." Dean grinned and lead the way to the living room. The movie was already in and the menu was up on the screen. The pair sat down on the couch, sitting slightly awkwardly. Dean set the bowl of popcorn on his lap and selected 'Play' with the remote.

            Within the fifteen minutes, all traces of awkwardness were gone. By a half hour in, Dean had his arm around Cas. By the forty-five minute mark, neither was watching the movie. They were snuggled up on the couch, talking softly.

            They talked until the early hours of the morning. Dean learned that Cas was a contracted writer for a magazine of short stories. Cas learned that Dean taught mythology at the high school. They discussed politics, religion, music, everything. Dean was surprised by how easy it was to talk to Cas.

            It was two before Cas finally said he should be leaving.

            "I'll walk you home." Dean said, stretching.

            "That's really not necessary. It's just down the road." Cas protested.

            "I know it's not necessary." Dean stood up. "I want to." Cas smiled.

            The walk was silent but not awkward. Dean walked Cas all the way to his door.

            "I really enjoyed tonight." He said.

            "Me too." Cas replied softly. "We should do it again some time." Dean was suddenly aware of how close they were standing.

            "Definitely." He agreed. Feeling bold, he leaned forward and kissed Cas on the cheek. When he pulled back, Cas had a big grin on his face.

            "I'll see you later then." Dean blushed a little.

            "Yeah. Later." He said stupidly. Cas grinned even wider before unlocking the door and entering the house. Dean smiled. He turned and walked slowly back to his own house. He didn't sleep well that night. Or any night after that.

 

            Weeks past and more movie dates followed. Movie dates, dinner dates, picnics, long walks, you name it. Cas came over right when Dean pulled into his garage and would stay until early the next morning, when Dean would walk him back to his house. Dean's sleep schedule had never been screwier but he also hadn't felt happier in forever.

            "Mr. Winchester?" Jo's voice broke through his daze. "Are you alright?" Dean blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes.

            "I'm fine, Jo. Just a little tired is all." He sat up. "I had a late night."

            "Grading papers?" She asked. He chuckled.

            "No, not exactly."

            "Ooo, Mr. Winchester got laid last night!" Benny said excitedly. The entire class burst out laughing. Dean blushed a little.

            "I did not get laid." He protested.

            "Then why're you blushing?" Garth asked from the back.

            "Because...none of your business!" Dean finished lamely, unable to think of a reason.

            "He totally got laid." Benny reiterated. The rest of the class nodded, murmuring amongst themselves in agreement.

            "I did not get laid!"

            "Then what were you doing all night?" Jo asked smugly. "If you weren't getting some and you weren't grading, why didn't you get any sleep?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

            "I was talking. That's all that happened: talking." Dean said.

            "What's his name?" Benny asked.

            "Since I can tell you aren't going to drop this, his name is Cas." Dean rolled his eyes.

            "Did you two kiss? Please tell me you kissed." Jo said. "If you two didn't kiss, I'm going to kill a puppy."

            "I don't doubt that." Dean said. "And that is most definitely not your business."

            "Are you going out again?" Garth asked.

            "Well, I would think so. We've been seeing each other for a few weeks now."

            "What? And you haven't told us?" Jo said indignantly. "How could you?"

            "You're my seventh period class! Why would I tell you?" Dean pulled a face at her, sticking his hand out.

            "Because we're your favorite." Garth said, completely serious. Dean burst out laughing.

            "I don't have a favorite class."

            "Sure you don't." Jo said sarcastically. "But what about you and this Cas? Are you two official?"

            "That's still none of your business!" Just then, the bell rang. "I'll see you all tomorrow." Dean called out as the class packed up and left. He followed their lead and left before Sam, Crowley or Chuck could corner him. Unfortunately, he ran into Bobby in the parking lot.

            "Where're you going in such a hurry?" The older man asked.

            "Nowhere special, sir. Just to go see a...friend of mine." Dean answered awkwardly.

            "Well, don't let him get away, son." Bobby drawled in his rich Southern accent. "I haven't seen you this happy since you and that Steve called it off." He winked at Dean, who blushed. "And if things go well, I want to meet him."

            The principle walked away to his car. Dean shook his head and headed towards his own car. He drove quickly. He pulled into his garage just as Cas was walking down the street. The man greeted him with a smile.

            "How was work?" He asked.

            "Oh, fine. How about you?" Cas grimaced a little.

            "Writers block. And I need to have my next story submitted by next week." Cas sighed and shook his head. Dean took a few steps towards him, wrapping the smaller man in a tight embrace.

            "You'll get it. I know you will."

            Cas hugged him back. "Thanks, Dean."

            After a few moments, Dean let his arms fall down to his sides. He entwined his fingers through Cas's and smiled when he felt Cas give his hand a gentle squeeze.

            He leaned over to whisper in Cas's ear. "Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?" Cas leaned into him.

            "I'd love to." He whispered back.

            Dean slept well that night, and every night after that, Cas curled up against his chest.


End file.
